realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wastri
WASTRI (The Hopping Prophet, Hammer of the Demi-Humans), Demi Power, male, LN(E) Attributes: Bigotry, Self-Deception, Amphibians Domains: Animal, Destruction, Law, War Symbol: Gray Toad Typical Worshippers: Bigots, cultists, marshmen, bullywugs Raiment: Gray clothing, bare heads. At 6th level and above, gray and yellow clothing Preferred Weapon: Polearms (glaives, guisarme) Holy Days: New Moons, celebrated with hunts of demi-humans Followers of Wastri (WAH-stree) refer to the Power as the god of Human racial superiority; more enlightened minds of Wearth refer to him as the god of bigotry. While at one time Wastri was represented as wholly human, he has somehow mutated to become both less and more than human, now. It has been postulated that Wastri was once a mortal man whose ascension is somehow connected to the glowing craters on the wasteland of the Glowworm Steppes. It was during the years before the Uttermost War, that somehow, in the first battles with the Dark Elves, something happened that caused Wastri to gain divine Powers. What is know for certain is that the earliest recorded mention of the worship of Wastri goes back to before the High Elves came to help the humans and started the Uttermost War. At that time the Power’s main concern was the racial superiority of humankind, but as time went on and the conflict between the Dark Elves and the High Elves grew, Wastri’s portfolio expanded to include inter-racial prejudices as well. During this time Wastri’s power waxed great indeed. When sufficient offerings were made the Power would send down plagues of locust and poisonous toads down upon the enemies of those who would invoke him. Over the millenium Wastri’s power has grown less as humans have grown to accept the presence of other races on Wearth, in addition Wastri’s himself has grown less and less anthropomorphic and more frog-like. Today he is the "Hopping Prophet, Hammer of the Demi-Humans", dwelling on Wearth in swamps, moving from one vast swamp to another at whim. He was last known to be staying in a large toad-like structure called the Sacred Polystery, in the middle of the Mermist Marshes outside the City State of the Invincible Overlord, but it has been decades since he has actually been sighted. Ceremonies honoring him involve alien musical instruments, croaking chants, and ritual sacrifice. Places of worship exist almost exclusively in swamp or marshland. In those rare instances where they do not, such as the Temple of the Toad in the City State of the Invincible Overlord, they are still made to feel swamp like (in other words, dark, damp and cold). Sermons always center around the idea of human superiority over all other races, most especially demi-humankind. Humans are superior to all other races. Orcs, goblins, bullywugs, and such are sufficient to serve humans, but creatures such as elves, dwarves and halflings deserve only death. Those who disagree with you are wrong and must be convinced of their error, with a weapon if need be. Those who live in the water and on land deserve respect, for having a refugee when one of your realms becomes too dangerous is clever and resourceful. Wastri is famous for leading his followers – who ride mounted on giant toads – on wild hunts, where they obsessively pursue dwarves, halfling, and elves (especially elves). And while he can be slain on the Prime Material Plane (and has more than once), death is never more than a temporary condition, as the Demi Power will always regenerate – even if his remains are destroyed by fire or acid – as long as prejudice remains in the heart of a single person on Wearth. Being a lawful Power, Wastri’s church has a very clear-cut, four tiered hierarchy. At the lowest level are the "Hopefuls": common worshippers and those seeking to (but have not yet) become his clerics. Then there are the "Lesser Servants": those clerics between the levels of 1-5. Next are the "Greater Servants": clerics of 6th level and higher. Finally, there is Wastri’s "Immaculate Image" – the cleric of the highest level, chosen by the Power himself (never less than 9th level, in any case). Everyone, however, shares in the chores of breeding and maintaining superior toads. Those adventurers who have been to the Sacred Polystery, and lived to tell the tale, often quip that one will have a hard time telling the men apart from the frogs there. Category:Demipowers